Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride
Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure and the sequel to Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Summery Kiara, the daughter of Simba and Nala and heiress of all the empire befriended the eldest chosen heir of Scar, Kovu. And together, they will try to reunite the two prides with some help from Jiminy Cricket and his friends. Plot Opening Scene/Returning to Africa/Kiara was born/He Lives in You The film opens with a few months after the events of Jiminy Cricket's first adventure where Rafiki gathered the animals of the Pride Lands together for the presentation of King Simba and Queen Nala's new daughter, Kiara (born after Kopa), with Mufasa's spirit proudly watching over the ceremony. Daddy's Little Princess/Timon and Pumbaa the Baby-Sitters Months later, Simba becomes very overprotective of young Kiara, assigning Timon and Pumbaa to be her babysitters. One day, they're distracted because they're arguing over their lunchtime. Kiara meets Kovu/Crocodile Attack/Kiara learns her lesson/We Are One Later, Kiara sneaks into the Outlands where she meets a young cub named Kovu. After escaping a river filled with crocodiles, the two become friends, but Simba and Kovu's mother, Zira, quickly end their playtime by roaring at each other. Zira claims that the Pride Lands belonged to Scar, and reminds Simba that he banished the Outsiders, and notes that if he wants to punish them, Kovu is Scar's hand-chosen successor. Unwilling to harm the cub, Simba orders them to leave and later scolds Kiara for endangering herself and reminds her role as future queen. The Evil Outside/Zira's evil plan for Kovu/My Lullaby In the Outlands, Zira's eldest son, Nuka, complains to his younger sister Vitani about Kovu's status as "the Chosen One" despite not being Scar's real son. At that moment, Zira returns and rebukes both of her sons, but then decides that she can use Kovu's new friendship with Kiara to get her revenge against Simba. Rafiki prophecied Kiara and Kovu together/Kiara's First Hunt Back in the Pride Lands a few years later, Rafiki was prophecied by Mufasa's spirit to bring Kiara and Kovu together. Soon, an adolescent Kiara heads out to do her first solo hunt. However, Simba is worried and fearful of his daughter unprotected. Kopa patrols around the Pride Lands/Kiara encounters wildfire With that, Simba sends Kopa to patrol around the Pride Lands to make sure nothing interferes with Kiara's hunt. Suddenly, Nuka and Vitani set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting, causing her to faint and give Kovu the chance to rescue her, as part of Zira's plan. Kovu to the rescue/Kopa vouched for him and showing hims compassion Drawn by the smoke, Simba and Nala find them together and Simba reluctantly thanks Kovu for rescuing his daughter and allows him to come to Pride Rock, though he is ordered to sleep outside the den. With that, Jiminy and Kopa knew that Kovu save Kiara in some reason as Kopa gets to know him first. That same night, Simba has a nightmare about his father's death, only in the dream, Scar morphs into Kovu and throws the panicked and frightened Simba off the cliff into the stampede. The next day when Simba woke up, Kiara was gone. Kiara taught Kovu how to have fun/Kopa asked Jiminy and his friends for help Then, Kopa reminded him to give Kiara her space and that he'll keep an eye on Kovu. So, Simba walks outside the den to drink at a watering hole where Kovu contemplates attacking him. However, Kiara interrupts and they go off together so Kovu can help her learn to hunt. During the lesson, they run into Timon and Pumbaa struggling with some birds, so the two lions help them chase the birds off. Together, they have fun playing, something Kovu notes he has never experienced before. From this point, Kiara and Kovu grows closer. With that, Kopa asked Jiminy and his friends to help keep them together to see if Kovu does have a good heart. Kovu and Kiara's bonding relationship/Simba seeks counsel/Upendi That night, Kovu tells Kiara that he is not Scar's real son, but feels that he's still a part of him and fears he may have the same darkness as Scar had. Simba, who is hesitant to trust the young Outlander around his daughter, seeks guidance from the "Great Kings" and Nala gently advises him to give Kovu a chance. Kovu decides to leave after trying to confess his real intentions, but Rafiki stops and invites the young lions to experience "Upendi" – which means love in Swahili. After a musical journey through the jungle, the two fall deeply in love. Kopa got Vitani unstuck/Kovu's betrayal/Ambush/Zira tricked Simba/Nuka's death Later, Simba finally warms up to Kovu and invites him into the den to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, Vitani observes them. Just as she was about to return to warn Zira, she got her hind leg stuck on the hyrax burrow, until Kopa kindly helped her unstuck. After looking back at Kopa, thinking of his compassion, she alerts Zira of Kovu's treachery. In the morning, Simba invites Kovu for a walk and tells him the true story of Scar, which Kovu had never heard before. However, their walk is interrupted by Zira and her pride. After Zira deceitfully praises Kovu for leading Simba away from his pride, Simba believes that Kovu had set him up. Kovu truthfully claims he had nothing to do with it, but Simba is distrustful. After a brief fight, Simba manages to escape by scaling a wall of logs in a gorge. In chasing after him, Nuka slips and is killed by falling logs. Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death, resulting Kovu to breaking from his mother for good. Kovu's banishment from the Pride Lands/Not One of Us/Kopa felt sorry for Kovu Then, Kovu returns to the Pride Lands and begs the king for his forgiveness. Still believing Kovu was behind the ambush, the distrustful Simba exiles him. With Kovu banished from the Pride Lands, Kopa felt sorry for him as he secretly left after him. Kiara defies her father and runaway/Jiminy and his friends help Kiara Then, Simba orders Kiara to be confined in Pride Rock and forbids her to leave unescorted. This angers Kiara who scolds her father for not seeing Kovu for who he is, leading her to escape from the den to find Kovu as Bhati baught her time. During her search, she ran into Jiminy and his friends, who offered to help bring her and Kovu together again. Love Will Find a Way/Kovu and Kiara together again/Kopa warned them about Zira After a long search, she reunites with Kovu. Upon watching her and Kovu's reflections complementing each other's, Kiara realizes the meaning of what her father told her when she was a cub, that "they are one". Realizing what they must do, Kovu and Kiara returns to reconcile their prides. Just when Jiminy and his friends agreed to help, Kopa arrived and warned them about the upcoming war between the two prides that must be united and stop Zira. Bhati informed Simba/The war has begun/Stopping the fight/Zira's full demise Meanwhile, Zira leads her pride in a war against the Pride Lands, and a fierce fight breaks out. Back at Pride Rock, Bhati told Simba that Kopa informed Big Mama about Zira tricking him into thinking that Kovu set him up, but not before the war between the two prides begin. As Zira and Simba face off, Kovu and Kiara leap between them and Kopa and Kiara tells their father that the fighting has to stop, reminding what he once said to Kiara that they are one, pointing out that the Outsiders are also part of them. Kiara's words manage to sway Simba and the rest of the prides, but Zira refuses to stop fighting. When Vitani decides to side with Kopa and Kiara and Zira tells her daughter that she will die too if she will not fight, the other Outlanders turns against her and join Simba's side. Still unwilling to let go of her hatred, Zira make one last attempt to kill Simba by leaping at him, but Kiara pushes her away and they fall over a cliff. Kiara safely lands on a rock, but Zira is sliding towards a storm-swollen river. Kiara offers to help, but Zira, like Scar, is unable to let go of her hate and falls to her death. And not a moment too soon, Kopa and Simba helped Kiara back up the cliff. The Prides became one/Kopa, Kiara, Vitani, and Kovu's happy ending At last, Simba allows the Outsiders, including Kovu, to return to the Pride Lands. Additionally, Vitani marries Kopa as well as Kovu marries Kiara before joining her and her parents at the top of Pride Rock roaring at the cheering animals. Mufasa's spirit proudly watches over from among the stars and praises his son for his decision. Songs #He Lives in You #We Are One #My Lullaby #Upendi #Not One of Us #Love Will Find a Way Trivia *Dylan, Dolly, and the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands during the final episode of Dylan, Dolly, and the Lion Guard. Scenes #Opening Scene/Returning to Africa/Kiara was born/He Lives in You #Daddy's Little Princess/Timon and Pumbaa the Baby-Sitters #Kiara meets Kovu/Crocodile Attack/Kiara learns her lesson/We Are One #The Evil Outside/Zira's evil plan for Kovu/My Lullaby #Rafiki prophecied Kiara and Kovu together/Kiara's First Hunt #Kopa patrols around the Pride Lands/Kiara encounters wildfire #Kovu to the rescue/Kopa vouched for him and showing hims compassion #Kiara taught Kovu how to have fun/Kopa asked Jiminy and his friends for help #Kovu and Kiara's bonding relationship/Simba seeks counsel/Upendi #Kopa got Vitani unstuck/Kovu's betrayal/Ambush/Zira tricked Simba/Nuka's death #Kovu's banishment from the Pride Lands/Not One of Us/Kopa felt sorry for Kovu #Kiara defies her father and runaway/Jiminy and his friends help Kiara #Love Will Find a Way/Kovu and Kiara together again/Kopa warned them about Zira #Bhati informed Simba/The war has begun/Stopping the fight/Zira's full demise #The Prides became one/Kopa, Kiara, Vitani, and Kovu's happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225